Dean knows what he wants
by Gotta.love.rose
Summary: While on an investigation, Dean meets a girl he can't stop thinking of. And He Wants her! Short Story... rated high for graphic sex scene... but enjoy it:P My first on Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- SO this is intended to be a short story... alittle longer than intended... but enjoy... oh so yeah... its pretty Dirty... you have been warned XD**

* * *

><p>Dean tugged uncomfortably at his tie as he climbed out of the Impala, he looked at his younger brother<p>

"so what do you think we're dealing with?" He asked Sam.

Sam turned to face Dean and straightened the collar of his suit Jacket

"Not sure" Sam replied

"but the bodies are apparently in a pretty bad state" He added

They walked towards the small sheriff's office. Sam opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Dean.

Dean looked up and noticed a thin pretty brunette sat at a desk, typing away at her computer, not noticing her company yet

"Hey Sammy" Dean whispered, getting his brothers attention

Sam looked back and raised a brow as if to ask "what?"

"I think i'll handle this one" He grinned looking back at the brunette as she turned in her chair and stood up, bending over to place a file in the filing cabinet, Sam looked over his shoulder and noticed the girl, Dean followed his gaze and looked up her thin legs, his gaze continued up till they landed on her arse.

Sam rolled his eyes and watched as his older brother passed him and walked to the desk. Sam followed standing behind him. Dean kept his eyes on the brunettes arse

"excuse me Miss" Sam said, Dean nudged him, clearly unhappy that he could no longer stare at her

"Oh Sorry" She said, standing up and turning to face them

"I didn't hear you some in" She smiled, she looked at Sam first, then at Dean, she gave alittle half smile as she looked him up a down

"How can I help you?" She asked Dean raised a brow

Dean smiled and Sam let out a little cough

"Right. We're with the FBI, Agent Smith, this is agent Jones" He said, pulling his fake badge from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and showing the brunette.

The Brunette kept her eyebrow raised

"Ok, and what can I do for you, agents?" She smiled

Dean leant forwards on the desk slightly

"well were here about the latest attacks" He said

"Any chance of seeing the bodies?" He asked

she looked at Sam, then back at Dean

"well the Sheriff isn't here right now, but I guess you can go look" She smiled

She started to walk towards the corridor

"fraid I have to stay at the desk, but if you go down the corridor, its the last door on the left, the fridges are labelled" She said

Sam began to walk down the corridor

The Brunette reached for Deans arm and he stopped and faced her

"If you need anything Agent Smith" She said, smirking slightly

"don't hesitate to find me" she added

Dean smirked

"i'll be sure to do that" He replied

The brunette walked back over to her desk, walking with a little extra wiggle, knowing Deans eyes were on her, she sat down, and looked at him quickly, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled on a pair of gloves as Sam opened one of the fridge doors<p>

"ok, so this is Elizabeth Howard, she was the first victim" Sam said

he looked at his brother

"Dean pay attention" He said, hitting his arm with the file in his hand

Dean looked at his brother

"what?" He replied

"Attention on the case, not the girl" Sam said

Dean tried to pay attention while Sam went through the victims with him, but all he could think about was the brunette, those long toned legs, that shapely pert arse,

* * *

><p>As they left the room, Dean looked at the pretty brunette<p>

"thanks" He smiled at her

Sam continued towards the door

"Agent Smith?" She asked

Dean walked alittle closer

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the investigation, but if you need anything and I mean anything, i'm sure i'll try my best to help" She smiled, stroking his arm

Dean smiled

"well i'll be keeping an eye out at the local club tonight if you can think of anything that might help" He replied

She smirked

"good to know Agent Smith" She smiled

Dean stood up straight and walked out the door

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the end of his bed, he still thought of that brunette, the way her shirt clung to her chest, exposing her cleavage, the way her skirt clung perfectly to every curve, and her little smirk.<p>

"I'm gonna go get us some food, whatcha want?" Sam asked

Dean looked at his younger brother

"er,, don't mind. Erm. How long you going to be?" Dean asked

Sam looked at his brother

"Bout 15-20 minutes i'm guessing" Sam replied

"Oh ok, well, i'm gonna grab a shower" Dean said

Sam nodded and headed for the door. Dean made sure his brother had gone before he walked into the bathroom and pulled his jacket off, then slowly pulling his top off over his head.

He reached inside the shower cubicle and turned it on, letting the water warm up.

He slipped his trousers off and underwear, then stepped in

He tried not to think off the girl and tried to shower normally, but her face and body kept entering his mind, before he knew it he was slowly stroking the shaft of his dick

He moaned softly as he pictured her, in his mind he undressed her, continuing to slowly stroke his dick. He placed one hand on the shower wall and lent forwards slightly, speeding up his rhythm on his hard on. Letting the hot water run over his muscular back

He bit his lip, seeing her naked body in his mind, as he sped up. He wished she was there with him right now, wished it was her touching him. He got faster, getting off on the sight of her body in his mind. A deep growl erupted from his throat, as his breathing got heavier. He felt a pressure building up in the base of his cock and sped up a little more.

He lent back, bracing himself against the wall as he moaned louder, the warm water splashing off his dick as he steadied himself as he released a huge load onto the shower wall

"crap, Sammy's gonna kill me" He murmured as he slowed the stroking down, but he didn't really care about that right now. All he could think was her, how he wanted her.

* * *

><p>Dean laid back on his bed and continued to think of the brunette, why was she in his head so much, he slipped his hands down his jeans again when the door click, he whipped out his hand and sat up as Sam entered the room.<p>

"Hey Sammy" He said, trying to act normal

"sorry took so long" He replied, tossing him a burger.

Dean ate it, still thinking of the brunette, and what he wanted to do to her, he tried to shake the thought out of his head, he was sure they wouldn't be in this town for long, he probably won't even see her again, then he remembered telling her about the bar. He rolled up the thin paper that the burger was in and tossed it in the bin

"going to the club" He said to Sam

He grabbed the keys to the impala

"wait, why you going to the club?" Sam asked

Dean grinned, and Sam rolled his eyes

"don't wait up for me Sammy" He smirked

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the bar<p>

"nutha beer?" The bar man asked loudly over the music that rang through the building

Dean nodded, he began to feel a little downhearted, every time he heard the door, he looked towards it, hoping to see her, but so far, everytime it did, it was not the brunette.

Dean heard the door open again and instinctively looked up, there she was, she noticed him and smiled, then walked to the bar about 6ft away from him

"Hey Jen, any news on what's happening around here" The bar man asked

"fraid not Hank" She replied

she pulled the two chop sticks that held her hair in a bun, the curls cascaded down her back, and she shook them loose slightly. Dean couldn't help but stare.

"But don't worry, all's under control" She smiled, looking briefly over at Dean

"What can I get ya then Jen, the usual?" He asked

She nodded

"its on me" Dean piped up

he slipped off his stool and sat next to her, while the barman grabbed a beer and placed it down infront of her. Dean looked surprised

"Beer?" He asked

she smiled

"Yep" She replied

Deans mind boggled, this turned him on even more, what was it that got him so caught up on this girl

Jen lent towards Dean, placing a hand on his muscular thigh, Dean wasn't sure if it was so he could hear her over the music, but for whatever reason she did it for, he was glad she did

"So Agent, found anything out?" She asked

He smiled, feeling her hand on his leg

"Not yet?" He replied

"And its Dean" He added

She smiled

"Jen" She replied

she stroked alittle higher and lent in alittle more, Dean saw her cleavage and he felt his cock twitch

"so where's your partner?" She asked, she squeezed his thigh slightly, and his cock twitched alittle again

"back at the motel" He replied with a smile

She sat back on the stool and sipped her beer

"Not into Clubs?" She asked over the music, Dean shook his head

They sat and spoke alittle as they both sipped from their beers, she found any excuse to touch Dean's leg and he found it hard to concentrate.

After a while she slipped off her stool

"Hey Hank, look after this a moment" She said, leaning over the bar and placing her bag on the floor behind it

Dean stared at her butt again, she straightened up and turned to face Dean

"Come with me, its a little noisy in here" She said

Dean happily followed, watching her arse move side to side, he so wanted to tap that.

She opened a door, leading out into a dimly light alley way, as soon as Dean stepped through it she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, pressing her body against his

"I don't know what you've done to me Agent Smith, but I can't seem to get you out of my head" She said,

she pressed her lips to his, her hand on his chest, Dean couldn't help himself, he grabbed her tight, and began kissing her back

his lips left hers and he began to kiss her neck

"since i've met you, all I can do is think about you, wanting you" She said

she tipped her head back as his hand reached round and grabbed her arse tight, lifting her slightly

he traced his lips back up her neck

"I want you too" He breathed into her mouth,

she smiled and lifted her skirt up, then wrapped one leg around him, she started to grind her hips into his crouch. That was it, Dean couldn't concentrate anymore. He grabbed the other leg, lifting her up and turned, pinning her against the wall. He moved his hips against her, wanting her.

She moaned and he pushed her harder into the wall

"Oh Fuck" She moaned

Dean gripped her tighter and began kissing her neck again

"lets go back to mine" She moaned out softly

Dean didn't stop, he knew he wanted her, could he wait that long

"Agent Smith" She moaned

he loosened his grip, his hand stroked up until it rested on her breast, he squeezed it. He was so Hard and turned on

"Agent Smith" She moaned again

but Dean continued

"Dean" She breathed out

Dean looked at her and she kissed him

"lets go back to mine" She smiled

"I'll meet you out the front in a minute" she said, looking down and noticing his trousers tight against his bulging cock

she let out a small moan and bit her lip when she noticed it

"you got a car right?" She asked

Dean nodded,

"Black, 67 chevy Impala" He smiled, he pressed against her again and she smiled

"well why don't you drive me home" She said with a smirk on her face.

Dean stepped back and she pulled down the hem of her skirt, and straightened her shirt

"i've just got to get my bag, meet you out the front" she told him again


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked round the front of the club, eager to see Jen again, he wanted her pressed against him, wanted every inch of her body touching his. He lent against his Impala, his eyes glued to the door of the club.

She appeared smiling and he wanted to take her, there and then. She spotted him and ran alittle in her heels towards him, her hair swaying softly side to side, her perfect round breasts bouncing with each step. When she reached him, she kissed his lips softly, pressing herself against him, her hand gently touching the bulge in his trousers. Dean let out a soft growl and she smiled.

"mmm... are you alittle bit of an animal?" She teased, knowing perfectly well that he was from the way he grabbed her in the alley

Dean Smirked, and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, she bit her lip, feeling his bulge pressed against her. She fought back the urge to rip his clothes off, and instead smiled sweetly, reached onto her tip toes, so that her lips where by his ear

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait, so why don't we get in the car and drive as fast as possible back to my place, where I can have you all to myself, over and over again" She whispered

Deans hands slid down to butt and he squeezed it

"sounds like a good plan" He smiled

He reached one hand back to the door handle, and still holding onto her, opened the door to the passenger seat for her. She slipped into the car, stroking her hand down his thigh as she lowered into the seat. He smiled and pushed the door behind her, then walked around to the drivers side.

He started the car and the engine roared into life, Jen reached for Deans thigh and she stroked up, squeezing slightly, edging her hand closer to his bulge, she wanted to touch it, but she knew if she did, she had no control over herself as to what might happen next. Dean let out a small moan and pressed his foot to the floor, letting the car, jolt forwards.

* * *

><p>Jen guided Dean back to her little house, she opened the door to the Impala and walked up the little path to her front door, Dean followed behind, he stood behind her, leaving a little gap. Jen turned the key in the door and it clicked, she turned and wrapped an arm around Dean neck and pressed her lips to his. This was it, they were alone, to do whatever they liked.<p>

Dean grabbed her, grabbing one thigh, he lifted her up and walked her into the house. He kicked her front door shut with his heel and pushed her into the wall, she let out a moan of pleasure and pulled up her skirt, she lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, he pressed his crouch against her and she bit her lip. And pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He grabbed her thighs tightly and pushed her into the wall a bit more.

"Table" She breathed

He looked behind himself and saw a small table in the hallway. He grabbed her tightly and carried her to the table, placing her on the edge. She smiled and wrapped her fingers behind his head and enthusiastically kissed him

She stroked her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and to the bottom of his top, lifting it off and pulling it over his head. He helped her pull his top off, while she then reached for his jeans and began to undo his belt buckle. Her hand slipped down and she squeezed his bulge, and moaned. Dean smiled and grabbed her hands, pinning them against the wall behind her. His lips pressed to her neck and he hungrily kissed every bit of it.

She squeezed her hands out of his grip and reached for her shirt, pulling it out from the top of her skirt and undoing the buttons. Dean lifted his head to see her beautiful breasts hiding just behind her bra. He pulled her shirt off her shoulders roughly and reached round for her bra clasp. He skilfully unhooked it, and tossed her bra to the floor. She looked at him and the corner of her mouth curved up into a smile. He pressed a kiss to her lips as his hands stroked up to her perfectly round breasts. He cupped them, squeezing them and she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly his lips left her mouth, kissed her neck, her collarbone, till his lips met her breasts, he tenderly kissed them, opening his mouth and gently breathing on her nipples, she tipped her head back and grabbed the edge of the table for support. His tongue gently circled her nipple, soft moans continued to escape her lips.

He loved the feel of her breasts under his hands, the taste of them on his lips. He couldn't get enough of them, but he still wanted to explore the rest of her, he grabbed her thighs again, stroking up them, feeling the top of her stockings, then the bare flesh. He squeezed them tight and pulled her towards the edge of the table once again, making her give alittle squeal of excitement.

He hungrily kissed her lips as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers wrapping in his hair.

His lips kissed at her jaw line, down to her collarbone, and gently in the dip of her neck, as she arched her back allowing him access to everything he wanted

"lets go upstairs" She said, a smile playing on her lips

Dean toed off her boots and climbed out of his jeans, using his feet to pull them down. He picked her up, his huge throbbing dick pressing against her. She smiled and let out a small growl in her throat, kissing his neck.

He walked up the steps, taking two at a time in some cases. He grabbed her butt tightly, pulling her close into body so that they were in complete contact.

When he reached the top step she lowered her legs, he let her go and she placed a finger in the top of her boxers, she quickly looked down, her tongue played the corner of her smile, then pulled him into her room by his boxers. Once in her room she pushed him down on the bed, climbing on and placing a kiss to his lips, then gently kissing down his muscular chest, down his stomach, till she peeled back his boxers, slipping them over his hard bouncing cock, her eyes widened, seeing it completely for the first time, she looked up at him as he sat up on his elbows. She smiled and playfully licked her lips.

She lowered and gently placed a kiss on the tip, Dean let out a soft moan. She stroked her hand up his thigh, moving inwards and up, till she gently took his shaft in her hand, she gently began to run her hand up and down it, as her tongue flicked the tip. He let out a louder moan and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

This was better than he imagined it, when he was in the shower, her hands were warm and soft, her lips were warm as she wrapped them around the tip and gently sucked, lowering her mouth down around it.

He lifted his head to watch her, as her hair fell delicately in front of her face, he reached forwards and moved her hair, we wanted to see her, she looked at him and stopped, then licked the underside of his shaft before standing up.

She turned away from him and slowly slipped her skirt off over her pert round arse, bending over as she slipped it all the way to the floor, she stood up and looked over her shoulder and smiled, before turning around again.

She stood in front of Dean in just her panties and stockings, Dean sat up and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, he ran his hands up her thighs, kissing her stomach, his fingers pinched the sides of her panties and he slid them down, she grabbed his head and pulled his face up to look at her.

She moved her hand down to roll her stocking down

"Leave them on" Dean said with a grin

She smiled and placed her knee on the bed, followed by the other one, on the other side of him, she kissed Deans lips and gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. Once he was back lying down she looked down between their bodies, both wanting, both ready. She looked quickly in his eyes and he smiled at her. She slipped a hand down between them and gently guided his hard throbbing dick inside her.

She began to gently rock back and forth on him, feeling all of him inside her, moaning with pleasure, she sat up and began to bounce, wanting more with each thrust. Deans hands rested on her hips, and stroked up her sides before finally reaching for her bouncing breasts. He squeezed them, feeling them bouncing under his palms, He smiled as he saw her close her eyes in pleasure, biting her lips, and moaning, as she tipped her head up to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>She laid breathlessly beside him, her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beat slowly slow down to its normal rhythm.<p>

"Wow" Dean breathed

Jen let out a small laugh and lifted her head to look at Dean

"You sure you're partner won't care if you go back late?" She asked

"Hell! He won't care if I don't come back till morning" Dean replied with a laugh

a smirk spread across Jens face

"that could be arranged" she said softly

Dean looked at her and she smiled, before pressing her lips to his again, then to his neck. Dean lifted her chin and smiled

"my turn to be in charge" He smiled, rolling her onto her back, his lips began to trail down her neck as his hand stroked up her leg, he slipped it between her legs and stroked high

"ohhh Crap" She moaned happily, arching her back as Dean took complete control of her body.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't care that he spent the whole night at Jens place, he didn't care that no matter how many times he had her that night... it would never be enough.<p>

He opened his eyes, obviously finally fallen asleep when they both laid together on her bed. He noticed she was no longer in his arms, or on the bed at all. It wasn't till he noticed her bathroom door open slightly and steam escaping through the gap, that he realised she was in the shower. As he began to wake up alittle more he could hear the water running, and splashing onto her naked body.

He sat up, he wondered for a second weather he should sneak out of the room, get dressed, if he could remember where all his clothes were, and sneak out of her house. But something was telling him to stay, telling him to have a look.

He climbed out of the bed and looked out into the hallway, where he saw the stairs, leading down to the front door, then he looked the other way to the bathroom door, where he heard the sound of water.

He bent down and grabbed his boxer shorts and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>He knew he should of gone to the other door, knew he should of started to get dressed, and go find Sam, ready to continue their hunt... but he still wanted her.<p>

He peered through the gap and pushed the door open a little more till he could see her.

She stood in the shower, her head tipped back as the water ran through her hair and down her back. He stared at her perfect body, watched as she turned around to face away from him, as she reached for the shower cream and rubbed it all over her body. Bending over as she stroked down her legs. He looked down and realised he was stroking his cock again... already growing hard for her. A soft moan escaped his mouth and he opened the door alittle more.

She let the water rinse away the cream and turned around again. She looked up and noticed Dean, but rather than say anything she continued to shower, slowly she stroked her body for him, showing him what he could have, all he could have. She would let him have it.

He sped up stroking himself,she smiled and once again bit her lip. Dean loved the way she bit the corner of her lip. She opened the shower door, and once again her hands slipped down from her shoulders and across her beautiful perfect breasts, she squeezed them.

She raised one hand and motioned her finger to tell Dean to join her in the shower. He smiled and stepped closer. He looked her up and down again, with his huge hard on in his hand he stepped into the shower.

Jen smiled and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Dean let go of his dick and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close so that his dick brushed against her bare skin, she looked down at it and smiled, letting a small moan of pleasure escape behind her lips.

"wanna help?" She asked, grabbing the small bottle of shower cream

Dean smiled and poured some into his hands, he turned her around and gently began to lather in the cream into her back, over her shoulders and down to her arse. He really rubbed the cream in, and she looked over her shoulder and smiled. He pushed her forwards alittle so that the water rinsed it off. He then turned her around again and began to lather the cream into her breasts, she moaned softly, he let the water rinse her breasts clean then bent down slightly and kissed them, squeezing them in his hands as his tongue circled her nipples. She pushed her fingers through his hair, tipping her head back in pleasure.

Dean stood up straight and Jen looked at him, smiling. Here he was, in the shower, with a girl he couldn't seem to get enough of. He wondered if he would ever get enough of her, but right now, he didn't care about that, all he cared about was that he was here, she was here and he was ready to take her again.

Dean pressed his lips to hers, then pushed her against the wall, she let out a little squeal of excitement. He grabbed her thigh and pulled it up. Her heart raced already, just thinking of what they were going to do next.

Dean guided himself into her and began to gently thrust in and out of her. Jens arms wrapped tightly around Dean, holding their top halves so close together that her breasts were squished against Deans chest. He could feel them moving with each thrust he made, against his chest. She moaned in his mouth, with pleasure.

Dean continued, grabbing her other leg and pulling it up, she was only held up by his arms. He looped his arms under her legs, and bounced her up and down on his long hard dick, she pressed herself into him wrapping her arms tighter around him still as she moaned in his ear. He got faster, and harder, making her scream slightly, which only excited Dean more

"Uhhh Dean" She moaned over and over again, he pressed his lips to her neck, before releasing one leg, she delicately placed it on the floor, leaning back against the wall slightly, she stroked down Deans chest as he continued to hold one leg up and push inside her.

He finally pulled out and looked at her, he cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers. Tasting her lips once again.

"I don't want to leave yet" He said quietly

"then don't" She replied

he smiled

"After-all, we haven't finished our shower yet" she said, stroking her hands up and down his chest again, on the last time stroking down she looked down at his hard dick. Dean smiled as her hand continued down, she began to stroke it and he moaned at her touch

"Get on the floor" She whispered in his ear

Dean smiled and slid down the wall, sitting on the wet floor, she placed a leg either side of him, she was about to sit when Dean stopped her. He lifted one leg and held it up, then began to kiss the inside of her leg. His lips moved higher and she bit her lip again. She planted both her hands on the wall to steady herself as he began to taste her.

She moaned loudly, as Dean held her legs slightly apart, using his tongue, and kissing her gently, she pushed her fingers through his hair and looked down, watching him masterfully use his tongue inside her, he lifted his eyes and made contact with hers. She smiled down at him as he continued, his fingers began to join in, every so softly, he explored her.

She was ready to explode, her body loved what Dean was doing to her and she showed it on her face. She dropped her leg and Dean placed his hands on her hips. She smiled down and stepped back slightly. She gently lowered herself onto Deans lap.

Her lips met his and they kissed. Deans arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her into his chest. His lips trailed down her neck, down to her breasts once again.

"Dean" She moaned happily as his tongue now relished every bit of her nipples. She raised herself up a little and reached down between them, taking his dick in her hand, she guided it slowly inside her, moaning as he entered her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN_ Leave it for you imaginations to take over :P**

**Hope you liked... review please**


End file.
